TDI Wereanimals
by LupusLover
Summary: What happens when the tdi cast turn into half animals half human? Not only that but they get captured by some crazy scientist! Based off of Drago-Flames Total Bloody Roar/TBR pictures.
1. Chapter 1

So you guys have seen those tdi were-animal picture things right? Well those pictures inspired me to write this story so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters.

Noah's POV

I woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling along with Izzy's crazy psychopath laughing. I looked at my watch. 8:42. I decided to take a shower before breakfast so I at least feel clean.

After I took my shower, I grabbed my book and went to the mess hall. When I got breakfast I sat next to Izzy and Cody. I wasn't paying close attention but I think they were debating about who looked better with a mustache, Chris or Heather.

"Good morning campers!" Chris screamed into his megaphone. "Our interns have just found an uninhabited island a little ways away from boney island. Since we don't know what's on the island or how dangerous it is we decided to send one of you guys there."

"Seriously? Why not just kill us now?" Heather said.

"Don't worry we don't think anything lives there so you'll probably be safe. Maybe. But whoever comes back alive gets invincibility for the rest of the week."

"I'm so winning." Heather said in her snobby tone.

"Thing is we didn't pick you. The camper that's going to the island is……. Noah!"

I practically choke on the paste I was eating. Did he really say my name?

"No way! I'm not going to some uninhabited island alone!" I screamed at Chris.

"Yeah to bad you don't have a choice. You'll be leaving in 3 minutes."

* * *

_I can't believe Chris left me here by myself. Oh well my as well look around._

I didn't really look around I just wandered around the island. It must've been at least 3 hours before I came across something that caught my eye. It was a flower. It was on top of a pedestal like rock growing out of a crack. There was a light shining down on it. It was beautiful. I was just about to grab it when I started sneezing like crazy. I guess it's the pollen from the flower that's making me sneeze. I turned away from it and surprisingly stopped sneezing. I sighed. Something's wrong. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach. _Walk it off Noah. Walk it off. _I looked at my watch. 3:23. Oh man Chris is coming to get me in seven minutes! I got to get back to the drop off place.

* * *

The next morning I felt like crap. I could barely move.

"Hey Noah you ok?" Trent asked me.

"Not really. I feel like crap."

"You better go to the infirmary then."

I was lying in a bed in the infirmary moaning and screaming in pain. Chef tried to help me earlier but failed. The best he could do was sit in the corner and watch. Out of no where I felt a pain 10 times worst then before. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Chef looked worried and ran over to me. He tried helping me but again he failed. Something's very wrong with me. I felt like my bones were changing inside me. It's like needles are coming out from the inside of my body.

"Oh my god…" Chef whispered. He ran to the phone and started dialing a number. About a minute later Chris came in along with the rest of the campers.

"Chef what's wrong…. Oh my god. What's happening to him?" Chris screamed.

"I don't know. I can't find out what's wrong with him. I tried everything!"

The pain just got worse. I screamed again but louder this time. I could only feel pain. Nothing else. Chef, Chris, and everyone else starred at me wide eyed. Then the pain stopped. I didn't move for a few minutes. I was panting like crazy. No one moved. They were still starring at me. I could barely breathe not to mention I was thirsty. Chef came up to me and handed me a glass of water. I drank it in huge gulps.

"Mind telling us what happened to you?" Chef asked me.

"I don't know what happened?" What is he talking about?

"Well first of all," Chris came up to me. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"No. I feel fine."

"No pain?"

"No pain at all."

"Okay then, do you feel different?"

I thought about it for a second. I can hear and see better then before, but that's it. I looked at the other campers. None of them were moving. They looked a little scared though.

"I can hear and see better." _Why is he asking these questions?_

"Well Noah you should look at this for a sec." He handed me a mirror. What I saw wasn't my face. It was a raven's.

* * *

I know it's short and kinda sucks but it will get better.

Review!!!

If you want to see those were animal pictures go on google and type in 'Total drama island wereanimals' then go to pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or it's characters.**

**Still Noah's POV**

I wasn't scared or anything. Surprised. But not scared. I got back on my feet but realized they weren't feet anymore. They were talons now.

"Do you have a bigger mirror?" I asked Chris. "Yeah in my trailer." He was about to grab my arm but changed his mind and just ran out the door. I followed him and so did everyone else. When we got there he threw open the door and I ran to his full size mirror. I was…I was… What was I? I looked like a raven and a human mixed together. I even had wings and a beak. Then Heather came up to me.

"So? How does it feel to be uglier then before?" Rude. But that was the last thing on my mind. I could only think of one thing to say. "I wonder if I can fly."

"Are you kidding me? You're a mutant bird and all you can think about is flying?"

"Wouldn't you?" She didn't answer. She just threw her hands up in the air and turned around. Chris came up to me and said, "This is awesome. Ratings will be off the chart!" Chef punched him in the arm. "Um…But first we need to find out a couple things about this like speed, strength, and wingspan." I was kind of wondering about my wingspan any way. "Sure why not?" I shrugged my soldiers.

* * *

"Okay Noah I need you to stretch out your wings and let us measure them 'Kay?" I stretched my wings out as big as I could. Judging by Chris's facial expression my wings were impressive. He measured them and wrote it down on a clipboard. I tried to see but failed. Next was my strength. Chef told me to lift up a bench. Surprisingly I could easily pick it up. Then Chris and Chef sat on it. Still it was easy to hold it up. Next was to see how fast I could fly.

"Chris I don't know how to fly." I told him.

"Haven't you ever seen a bird fly?" I nodded my head. "Well it's just like that. Just flap your wings and you're airborne." As afraid as I was I tried it. It only took me three flaps of my wings and I was six feet off the ground.

"Okay Noah just fly as fast as you can, okay?" I nodded my head and flew up as high as I could. Then I dived straight for the water. When I was a few feet above it I opened my wings and glided above the water. I rushed pass Chris and nearly pushed him over. This was amazing! I could touch Heaven if I wanted to! I landed next to Chris after a while and again tried to see the clipboard. He pushed me away.

"Okay Noah one question. How do you think this happened?" How did this happen? It must have been from the island Chris sent me to. Well I didn't see anything poisonous or deadly…except that flower. "There was flower I saw there. It made me sneeze like crazy."

"What did it look like?"

"It was kind of exotic looking and had four blue pedals with yellow stripes." Chris looked at me then looked at the clipboard. He left after a while of looking.

"So," Izzy came up to me. "Do you think you can take me flying?"

"I don't think I could Izzy." She looked disappointed but didn't say anything. Chris came back with a book in his hands. "Okay this book says that the flower you saw is called a were-flower. It's a very rare flower found in very few places. It protects itself by releasing pollen that turns humans into were-animals. The more you act like the animal you are the more you turn into it. This book also says the affect last for 24 hours, but if you stay like that for 48 hours you could freely change into your animal and back to human easily."

"So it's my choice if I want to be able to shape shift into a raven?" He nodded. I sighed. Chris started looking around for someone. I started looking to and realized who he was looking for. Izzy was gone.

* * *

Where's Izzy? What's Noah's decision? Find out in the next chapter of TDI Were-animals! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Izzy's POV**

It's a good thing I left while Chris was talking to Noah. I was rowing my canoe to the island Noah went to yesterday. I wonder if I'll be a bird to. Maybe I'll be a different animal. As soon as I got to the island I started running around looking for it. I looked for hours till I finally found it. At least I think it's the flower Noah was talking about. I started walking toward it but then I started sneezing like crazy. I didn't know what to do so I just walked away from it.

A few hours later I heard Chris's voice calling my name. I looked around and saw a little cave I could squeeze into.

**Duncan's POV**

"Izzy! Izzy where are you!?" I screamed. Chris told us to split up earlier so he went with Noah and I was stuck with Trent. About one hour later Trent and I found the flower that Chris mentioned earlier. We didn't even get close to it but just like what Noah said we started sneezing.

"I think the wind is carrying it over here." Trent told me. We got out of there as fast as we could but in the bottom of my stomach something felt wrong. Whatever. We started running screaming Izzy's name. "Hey guys!" We turned around to see Izzy there with a huge grin on her face.

"Izzy? Where have you been?" Trent asked.

"I saw the flower Noah saw." She was still smiling.

"Us too. Come on we got to get back to the boat." I said.

* * *

(On the boat)

"So," Noah started saying. "Did you guys see the flower I saw?" We nodded. "Did you guys start sneezing when you saw it?" We nodded again. "You guys are gonna feel like crap tomorrow."

(The next day)

Noah was right. I feel awful. I went to the infirmary and to no surprise I saw Trent and Izzy to. I laid in one of the beds. Chef didn't do much he just put glasses of water next to out beds. I asked why he couldn't do anything but he said, "I'm no doctor! I don't know what to do!" I lied in bed for two hours before I felt an awful pain coming from all over my body. I couldn't resist screaming in pain. I looked over at Izzy and Trent and could tell they felt it to. I tried to get back on my feet but screamed in pain again. I looked at my hands. They were changing. They're growing fur and changing shape. Then the pain stopped. I started panting heavily. I looked over at the glass of water next to me, grabbed it, and drank it in one gulp. Chris and Noah came in. Chris was holding a clipboard. Noah was holding a full size mirror. He set it up against the wall and said, "Want to see what you look like?" I walked over to the mirror. On all fours. When I was in front of it I stood on two legs. I was a wolf. I still had my green Mohawk and piercings. The tip of my tail was green to. My clothes were torn but not too badly. My feet out grew my shoes. Trent and Izzy came up to the mirror. Trent was a tiger and Izzy was a rattle snake. They weren't surprised; they looked like they didn't care at all. Turns out I didn't care either. Chris led us outside and put us through some test like Noah. After that me, Noah, Trent, and Izzy sat next to the campfire talking about being animals now.

"What about everyone else?" I asked them.

Chris sneaked up behind me with his megaphone and screamed, "Well if you want to see Courtney so badly I'll bring her over here!" Oh no… Chris ran off. I could've chased after him but I honestly didn't feel like it. After a few minutes I heard Courtney's voice.

"Oh my god…" I couldn't turn to her looking like this. Then she said something else. "Please look at me Duncan. Please?" Even though I didn't want to I did. Noah and the others started walking away while I was turning around. "Come here Duncan." I did. I walked on all fours toward her but stood on two legs in front of her. I thought she would scream or run away but she didn't. She hugged me. Just like me she didn't care what I looked like. Then Chris came back. "Guys Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen went to the island."

* * *

Why did they go to the island? Why isn't Courtney freaking out? Find out next time! While your at it why don't you press that green button that say review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or its characters.**

**Geoff's POV**

"So why are we here again?" I asked Bridgette. We were on the island Chris told us not to go to. I was kind of freaking out because if I did turn into an animal I might be a fish or something stupid like that.

"Because I want to see the flower Noah was talking about." Gwen was here for a completely different reason.

"It's not fair," Gwen was telling me earlier. "Trent's an animal and I'm not. I want to make it fair so were both animals." I guess that makes sense. I know Owen wouldn't do that for Izzy. We searched for hours. How hard can it be to find a flower? After a while we came across a cave. Maybe the flower is in there? Right before we went in we heard screaming. It sounded like it was getting closer. Just then Owen, Ezekiel, and Tyler came out of some bushes and crashed into us, knocking us into the cave along with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen yelled at them.

"We came looking for you guys, eh."

"Whatever, we were just about to go in here anyway." Bridgette said. She got up and started walking deeper into the cave. I followed and so did everyone else. When we got to the back of the cave we saw a flower. Out of no where we all started sneezing. Oh no. Now I'm going to be a fish! We didn't bother getting it so we just left. We were kind of lost but Owen remembered the way back to shore. We got on the boat and left the island. I heard Trent and Izzy screaming from the day before and knew the change is like hell.

(The next day…)

Just like Noah and the others we were stuck in the infirmary most of the day. Bridgette thought some fresh air would make her feel better so she went for a walk on the beach. About 15 minutes after she left I felt an awful pain from all over my body. I screamed along with everyone else in the infirmary. The pain lasted for a full 2 minutes then it stopped just like that. Am I a fish? I looked at my hand. It had claws and fur. I guess I'm not a fish. I got up and went to the full size mirror Noah left here. I was a lion. I didn't care though. But why didn't I? The others came up to the mirror to. Tyler was a monkey. Owen was a bear. Ezekiel and Gwen scared me. Ezekiel was I think a giant beetle. Gwen looked like someone from a videogame. Oh no. Bridgette.

"Guys what about Bridgette?" They looked at me and ran out the door. We ran to the docks calling her name.

"I'm under the docks!" Bridgette yelled. I jumped off the docks and found her half in the water half out of the water. By my guess she was a dolphin. "I'm guessing you're a lion huh Geoff?"

"I'm guessing you're a dolphin huh Bridge?" We laughed. Bridgette got in the water and swam out from under the docks and out in the open. I got back on the docks and talked to her along with everyone else. Chris came by with his clipboard. We did some test on our speed and strength. After that we went to the campfire pit and talked with everyone else. Chris was there with us to make sure we didn't kill each other. His cell phone rang. "Hello? What?! Why? But we can't its dangerous there. Ok. I understand. Bye."

"Who was that?" Duncan asked.

"The producers. They said we had to do our next challenge there."

* * *

Gasp! What's the challenge? Will everyone be animals? Find out in the next chapter of TDI Wereanimals!


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to say a special thanks to slpytlak for his awesome reviews to me! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or its characters.

**Courtney's POV**

I was in the mess hall trying to eat the paste chef served us when Chris said something that made my heart skip a beat. "Campers today's challenge will be on the island that Noah explored not to long ago, now called Creatura Island." Doesn't he know what will happen if we go there? I looked out the window. I saw Duncan talking to Geoff. I feel sorry for him. Being an animal like that. Whenever I bring it up to him its like he doesn't care. "Chris," DJ stood up. "Isn't that island dangerous? I mean look what happened to the others." Chris looked a little sad when DJ asked. "Sorry DJ but the producers said we have to." Wait did he say _we_? "What do you mean 'we'?" I was standing to. "I mean Chef and I are going with you guys." Then I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Chef came rushing out the doors. "Hey I never said I was going there!"

"Well too bad. You have to." Chris yelled back.

* * *

I was on the island partnered up with Duncan, Gwen, and Trent. Our challenge was to find five different colored keys. Which ever team gets the most keys wins invincibility. We found a blue key a few feet away from the dropping point. Its been about twenty three minutes before we came across a purple key, under a flower. I started walking toward it then realized my team wasn't coming with me. "This is as far as we're going." Duncan said to me. We needed the key so I held my breath and went after it. As soon as I had it within my grasp I started sneezing. I got away as fast as I could. I don't think it helped though. I had an awful feeling like something bad is going to happen. We got out of there and found a green key a little bit later. That was the last key we found. When we got to the docks Chris asked us. "Who saw a flower?" Everyone raised their hands. "Who sneezed a lot when they saw it?" All the humans raised they're hands, including Chris and Chef. He didn't say anything else so we just got on the boat and left.

(The next morning)

I was stuck in the infirmary along with everyone else. Duncan was sleeping on the floor next to my bed. He said he couldn't help me, that I was on my own here. There weren't enough beds so some of the campers were outside along with Chris. A pain shot up my spine and through my body. I bit my pillow and screamed into it. Duncan looked worried. He got up and grabbed my hand trying to tell me everything was going to be okay. The pain stopped. I let go of my pillow. Duncan gave me a glass of water. I drank it as fast as I could. Duncan handed me a mirror. I was a rabbit. My fur had a creamy vanilla color to it. My eyes were pink colored now. "You look beautiful." Duncan told me. I knew that. Duncan didn't have to tell me that. "You know what Duncan; I don't care what I look like. Not anymore." He smiled. "That's how I felt when I first saw myself in a mirror, with not a care in the world." We went out side to see everyone else. DJ was a gorilla, Justin was a penguin, Beth was a cat, Lindsay was a fox, Chef was a crocodile, Eva was a Leopard, Leshawna was a Boar, Harold was a chameleon, Cody was a mole, Katie was a red panda, and Sadie was a panda. I have no idea what Chris or Heather are though. Chris was complete made of bones. He had wings but I don't think he could fly with them. He had these scythe like bones on his arms. Heather was maybe a chimera. She was a lot taller then all of us. "Ok campers we don't have to panic it's just a day as an animal, what could go wrong."

**Duncan's POV**

After Chris said that I heard a twig snapping. I turned to where it came from and saw an intern standing there. Chris must've seen to. "Phil this isn't what you think it is." Apparently Phil didn't want to here anymore. He ran the second Chris said Phil. "Duncan stop him!" Chris yelled. I ran after Phil. I would've caught him if he hadn't turned a corner and made me crash into a boulder. It didn't look like I was bleeding or anything. I sat on the boulder and waited for the others to come by. "Duncan what happened here?" Chris asked when he got here. "He turned a corner and I crashed into a boulder." Chris led me back to camp and had Chef Check to make sure I was okay. (AN: I know that is so unlike Chris.) It was getting late so we went to bed. I woke up to the sounds of helicopters and sirens. I looked out side to see Helicopter, Boats, and cars. All of them said Area 51 on it. Everyone else was looking to. But then someone said "There they are!" All eyes were on us. Most of them ran forward with ropes and chains. I'm guessing my instincts kicked in after that because most of them stopped dead in their tracks when I growled at them. All the other predators came forward with me and just like they were on all fours growling and roaring. The guys with chains and ropes only stopped for ten seconds before coming at us again. We charged forward ready to attack. They tried to stop us. Some failed. Some succeeded. It took them seven tries before finally muzzling me. They took me to a freightliner filled with cages of every size. They threw me in one and shot me with a tranquilizer dart, then darkness.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm having finals in two weeks. Chapter 6 enjoy!**

**Duncan's POV**

I woke up in pitch blackness. At least I think I was awake._ I'm alive? Where am I? What happened? _Then I remembered. It was like trying to remember a nightmare that you never want to have again. They tied us up with ropes and chains, Put muzzles on most of us. Then they shot me with a tranquilizer dart. I can't remember anything after that. The lights flashed on. I closed my eyes as tight as I could but it didn't help. I opened them. I was in a completely white room. There were twenty cages and one giant tank. Most of the campers were in them. I looked to my right and saw three doors shacking wildly. By my guess Chris, Heather, and Gwen were behind those doors. Everyone else was asleep. Courtney was in a cage next to mine. "Courtney wake up!" I whispered. "Five more minutes dad…" Was what I got back. I didn't know what else to do so I howled as loud as I could. That did the trick. "Huh? Where are we?" she looked around wildly. Everyone else looked asking the same question. Courtney looked at me hoping I'd give her an answer. I shook my head. A man in a white lab coat came through the door. "Good evening my pets…," Pets? Is that what he calls us? "…My name is professor Whitewood. Studier of myths and legends." Some of us were a little scared, some were incredibly mad. "What are you talking about?" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and said, "You were blessed by a wereflower. This means you're very rare creatures." That just made me madder. "What do you mean blessed? We're not rare!" I told him. "Oh yes you are. Like I said before I'm a professor. I just need a few subjects for some test of mine. You see that collar you're wearing?" I touched the collar. It had numerous flashing lights on it and a place were a key could fit. "They're very special collars. They should prevent you from changing back. Plus this remote controls it." He showed me it. It wasn't small and it wasn't huge. It had various buttons on it. "It's easy," He said. "All I have to do is point it at one of you and you'll do what I say. Example I could make the tiger with the emo haircut roar."(AN: no offense to you trent lovers out there but in my opinion his hair is slightly emo looking to me.) He pointed the remote at Trent and pressed a button.

**Trent's POV**

My eyes went wide when he pushed that button. This feeling came over me. It's like I wanted to roar. I tried not to but the collar started shocking me. I _roared_ in pain. I scared some of the others. "See I told you I could make him roar." He walked in front of my cage. I was on the floor panting. "And look even your friends are scared of you." I looked around. It's true everyone was scared of me. Even hard-core Duncan was scared. I looked away from everyone. "Anyway your dinners will be around seven. Tomorrow is the real training." He left after that. I still didn't look up. "Trent," I looked up to see that Leshawna was the one who said that. "I'm sorry." She was sorry, for what? "Why?" I asked. "For being scared of you." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So what," I said. "You guys had a right to be scared." Everyone looked away for a few seconds trying to think of what to say. I looked away again. "Instincts…" I looked at Courtney. "What?" She took a deep breath and said "Instincts. That's why we were afraid of you. It's an animal's instinct to be afraid of something stronger then them." "So I'm the strongest person in here?" Duncan spoke up. "Wait, what? I thought I was the strongest person in here?" "Actually," Harold came closer to the front of his cage. "I think the wereflower made all of us a lot stronger." "What about me?" Justin started yelling. "I'm a freaking penguin! What's so strong about that?" I couldn't help but laugh. "Trent it's not funny!" "Oh yes it is!" I laughed back. "You know what's weird?" Lindsay said. "We've been sleeping for hours and I'm still tired." I thought about it for a few seconds. I was tired too. I guess everyone else was tired to because everyone just went to sleep. They all curled up into little balls and fell asleep, and so did I. I woke up a few hours later to the sound of a whistle. It came from a boy. He was about seventeen years old with black hair and very pale skin. He had blue eyes and was wearing black pants with a white shirt. "Everyone up it's time for dinner." Everyone got up and stretched. Owen was the first up. "So what's on the menu today?" He asked eagerly. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Owen. "Owen? Like Owen from the total drama island?" "That's me." He stood up on two legs and held out his paw to the boy. The boy was a little unsure but shook hands with him anyway. "I'm Eric but my friends call me Manic. I'm sorry but the only foods I have are these pills." Owen looked sad but took the pill anyway. Manic gave everyone else pills to before saying "So everyone in this room is from total drama island?" We all nodded. "Well I'm sorry my dad put you guys in here." "Whoa wait," I stood up. "That guy is your father?" He looked down. "Sadly yes, I hate him as much as you guys do though." "Why?" Beth asked. "It's just that he's so obsessed over all this science stuff. Whenever I bring home a lost animal he takes it from me and practically kills it with all his damn test." Now I'm scared.

**Well what will happen to the campers? His manic really nice? Find out in the next chapter of TDI wereanimals!!! Review!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You now what? I feel like making this chapter a bit gruesome. Enjoy!**

(The next day)

**Lindsay's POV**

Manic already gave us our pills this morning. He also told us that there are hidden doors next to our cages we could slip through. But they only lead to our private bathrooms. Today we have to go through some weird test. I was still a little tired so I took a quick nap. When I woke up Trent was gone.

**Trent's POV**

I was the first person to take this test. He didn't even have to drag me there. He used the remote collar to get me to follow him. He led me into this huge empty room then locked the door. I looked up to see a window. There were some guys in lab coats standing there then I saw the professor.

"Okay what's your face ready for the test?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"We're going to have you fight a tiger stronger then you. You'll have to defeat him."

Just then the door opened and out came a tiger a lot bigger then me.

I heard one of the other scientist say, "Your test begins now! Go!" The tiger charged forward. I dodge him. He came at me again. He got me with his claws but the cut wasn't deep. _Think Trent! Use his power against him._ An idea popped into my head. I jumped in front of a steel wall and waited for him to charge forward again. When he was just a few feet away I jumped out of the way. He dented the wall. I tried again thirteen more times but he still didn't stop. "How do I stop him?" I yelled. "Sorry what's your face you'll have to kill him to stop him." _Kill him? I can't! I could never do that to him! It's not right to kill animals like that!_ He rammed into me again. I fell a few yards away. I am getting tired and he's not giving up. I guess I have to. I got on all fours and growled back at him. He seemed a little taken back that I'm actually standing up to him but came forward anyway. I jumped forward and extended my claws out. When I landed he was dead. _I can't believe I killed him. This is awful! This isn't right! This feels………Right…_ I actually enjoyed killing him. I hated myself because of it. But it felt right to do that to him. I looked down at my paws. They were coated in blood. The professor led me back to my cage. When he left everyone started asking "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Go away." I told them. I curled up into a ball in the corner of my cage. I didn't even look at anyone.

(The next day)

**Beth's POV**

We've been here for three days now. We haven't been eating much except the pills Manic has been giving us. I wonder what Trent was so bummed out about yesterday? I was in my private bathroom looking in the mirror when I spotted a mouse out of the corner of my eye. My stomach growled at me. I can't. He's such a small mouse. Before I could even think I got on all fours and started stalking toward it. It wasn't paying attention to me. I licked my lips. I pounced toward it. I heard a small crack from the mouse when I bit it. I didn't even give it a second thought when I was eating it. Was I sad? No. Was I scared? No. Was I happy? Yes infinity. I was still a little hungry so I started looking for some more mice. About half an hour later I was almost full. I was going to look for more but then I heard the professor say "Where's the tabby cat girl person?" I went to my cage to find him standing there. "Well come on you have a test to take." I followed him to this huge empty room. I was a little scared because Trent wouldn't even talk to any one yesterday.

"So what do I have to do?" I asked the professor. He pulled a ball of yarn out and threw it on the other side of the room. I ran after it and started playing with it. Who knew you could have so much fun with a ball of yarn? I didn't even realize him leave until he spoke through a speaker. "Okay cat girl your test is to hunt down and kill a rabbit." _A rabbit, sure I've killed mice but a whole rabbit?_ I saw a small door open out of the corner of my eye. The biggest rabbit I've ever seen hoped out. My stomach growled at me. I licked my lips. He must have seen me because he ran like the wind. I chased after him. He was fast but I was faster. I pounced. A few seconds later I skidded to a halt. The rabbit was bleeding from the throat. My stomach barked at me again. I look up to a window to see the professor standing there, nodding approvingly. "You can eat the rabbit if you want." I looked at the dead rabbit. I crouched toward it and bit off a piece. This was way better then a mouse. When I was done I froze up. _Did I really just eat a whole rabbit?_ I was scared but happy too. I looked down. My paws were covered in blood. I licked my lips. There must be blood on my lips too. The professor led me back to my cage. When I walked in everyone turned my way. I looked at Trent. He still hasn't moved since yesterday. When the professor left everyone asked me what happened. Then Harold said, "Just say some words that describe it." I turned away from everyone and said "Me, Glad. Rabbit, Dead." Everyone was a little confused at what I said. "What do you mean?" Harold asked. Everyone started asking that to. They were starting to get on my nerves so I yelled at them, "I killed a rabbit okay? I didn't even mean to he was just there and I was starving so I did and I hate my self for it because I enjoyed killing it so just lay off!" Everyone was taken back at my yelling. There was a moment of silence. "I felt the same way." It was Trent who said that. "They made me fight a tiger bigger and stronger then me. They said the only way to make it stop attacking me was to kill it so I did." It might have just been my animal instincts but I could tell Trent was telling the truth. "How did you feel?" I asked.

"Same as you, I hated it but I also enjoyed it. But unlike you I didn't eat him."

"How'd you know?"

"Please I can smell it on your breath. You might want to wipe off the blood to." I was wiping off the blood as Lindsay asked "But Beth I thought you were nice?" Trent answered for me. "It's just like what Courtney said. It's an animal's instinct. When I first saw the tiger I knew in the bottom of my stomach I had to kill him. But what hurts the most is that I wanted to and I was glad I did. I think the same thing will happen to you guys too."

Don't you just love this chapter? Review to read more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with summer and all that stuff.**

(The next day)

**Bridgette's POV**

We've been here for fours days now. Since I have gills and everything I have to be in this giant fish tank all day long with nothing to do. I feel sorry for Trent and the others. I was so scared of what I might have to do for my test; then Manic came through the door carrying our pills. After he gave them to us he stuck around for a bit. "I'm sorry you guys haven't eaten in a while but my dad said you'll get to eat soon, but you'll still have to take the pills." The thing that sucks about being in this fish tank is that you can hear people outside it, but they can't here you. I've been meaning to ask Manic what the pills are for. But lucky for me Owen was the one who asked. "Hey Manic, why do we need to take these pills everyday and what are they for?" He paused for a few seconds then he said "I don't really know. My dad said to just give them to you guys. He didn't tell me anything about them. I'll ask him later though." He left without another word. I hope he's going to ask him now. "Dudes we have to get out of here!" Geoff yelled as soon as the door was closed. "I don't want to have to kill a defenseless animal!"

"How do you think we feel? We already killed defenseless animals!" Trent told him. _Man, I wish I could talk outside this tank._ I thought. But Geoff has a point we do have to get out of here, but how? "I have an idea." Harold offered. "What if we grabbed the professor's remote and the keys?" That's actually a pretty good idea, but how do we do it? I knocked on the tank. Harold looked over at me. I cocked my head to the left hoping he'll know what I'm asking. "You got a point Bridgette, how do we do steal them?" No one said anything for a few minutes. "I got it!" Harold said aloud. "While the professor has his back turned me and Tyler will grab the remote and keys." None of us knew how he'd do it but we went along with his plan. When the professor came in that afternoon he went to Courtney's cage. Harold couldn't get the remote because he knew the professor would use it to get Courtney to follow him. He was right.

**Courtney's POV**

It was my turn today. As I walked with the professor I knew he wouldn't have me kill a defenseless animal. I was relieved but then I thought something else. _If I'm not killing anything then what am I doing?_ He led me into a white room filled with people in lab coats. "Ok rabbit girl this is what we're gonna do. We're gonna…NOW!" Some people in lab coats grabbed my arms and strapped me onto a table. I tried getting out but they just made the straps tighter. I couldn't move anything. A man in a lab coat with a needle came up to me. He stuck the needle in my arm and started taking some of my blood. Then another man stuck a needle in my arm. I started closing my eyes. _No! I have to stay awake!_ I can't keep them open. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**Duncan's POV**

It's been three hours and Courtney still isn't back yet. I'm starting to get a little worried. No, Courtney can stand up for herself. If any one came near her she'd punch them in the nose. Just the thought of Courtney beating up some scientist was enough for me to stop worrying, still. _Stop it Duncan. Courtney's fine. She'll be fine._ "Ugh! Where's Courtney?" I screamed. "Duncan relax. What could possibly happen?" I started pacing around my cage. There's got to be a way to get to her. Wait a second. If the professor isn't here then this is the perfect time to break out. I grabbed the cages bars and started pulling them. "Uh, Duncan what are you doing?" Geoff asked me. "What does it look like? I'm busting out of here." Everyone exchanged looks. "WHAT!" They screamed at me. I ignored them. I continued pulling and biting at the bars. They continued yelling and telling me that it was impossible. After a few seconds the bars started bending. Yes! I kept pulling and bending them. I slipped through the bars. "Don't worry guys. I'll be back with Courtney." I ran out of the room. I kept running down the halls. Where can she be? It's just halls and more halls. I kept running till I found a room. I peeked inside. Where are the scientists? They must be on break or something? I walked inside. It's just a bunch of geeky nerd stuff. I started looking around some more. I froze. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. There was Courtney. She was unconscious and floating in a giant test tube with some green liquid and tubes going into her body. I don't know what happened next. One second I was looking at Courtney. The next second I heard a gun shot and everything went black.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try harder to update. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Trent's POV**  
Duncan had been gone for a long time now. I wondered where he is. Everyone else was getting a little antsy; frankly it's driving me crazy.  
"Where do you think Duncan is?" Harold asked. Before I could answer, the door burst open, and the Professor walked in and asked, "Did you really think you could get out of here?" I pretended to be confused, and so did everyone else. "Don't play dumb. I saw your wolf friend trying to bust out of here!" Duncan? He wasn't trying to get out; he just wanted to see Courtney. "It's a good thing I was there, or he'd be half a mile away from here, don't even think about escaping now!" He turned around and slammed the door behind him.  
"We have got to get out of here…" I said to no one in particular. I looked at the bars of my cage. If Duncan could bend them, then I could too. I grabbed the bars and start pulling them apart. They bended easily, and soon I was outside of my cage. "Guys it's easy, just start bending the bars apart." I told the others. Everyone started to pull on the bars of their cages.  
After a while, Chef, Eva, Geoff, Noah, DJ, and Owen were free of their cages. "We'll be right back. Come on guys, we have to find Duncan!" I told the others, who had not managed to pry open their cages. I rushed out the door and down the hall. It's all halls in this place. Where are all the rooms?  
I didn't have time to think about it before an alarm started going off. I covered my ears in response. Then I heard a voice say, "The prisoners have escaped! I repeat; the prisoners have escaped!" Oh god, what do we do? I looked for the nearest door. I saw one a few yards away. "This way, guys!" I yelled. I opened the door and ran inside. It was pitch-black in there. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. Noah was the last one in, so he closed the door and held his body up against it.

We stay in complete silence. Some of us don't even breathe. I strain my ears to hear for anything. I only hear our breathing and heartbeats. When I'm sure we're safe, I take in a big breath. Huh? I sniff the air. This room…it has a familiar scent. I try guessing what it is but I draw a blank.

"Do you guys smell that?" I ask. I sniff the air again. I…I know this scent. It's what my room smells like back home. I try to find a light switch when a light turns on for me. I blink then look around. It was just an average bedroom with a dresser, a bed, a night stand, and various rock posters on the walls. Manic's sitting on the bed.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" He asks.

"This is your room?" Eva says behind me. Manic nods his head then asks the same question again.

"We're trying to find Duncan and Courtney but an alarm went off so we ran in here by mistake." Noah says in a casual way.

"What will you do when you find them, escape?" We all nod our heads. Manic stares at us for awhile then gives us a grin.

"You'll need to get those collars off first." He goes over to a desk in the far corner and pulls out a toolbox. "Noah, do you want to go first?" Noah nods his head and walks over. Manic does a few things to it before the collar snaps off. The first thing Noah does is change back to his human form. He first looses the beak and talons. Then the feathers start to fade away and his wings go back into shoulder blades. He still looks the same but his clothes are torn and tattered. He shakes Manic's hand like his life depended on it. I go up next and just like Noah I change back to my human form the second the collar comes off. When we all get our collars off, Manic hands us some food. Turns out, his father constantly sends food to Manic to make sure he doesn't starve here. So now Manic has his own personal pantry. He said we can eat all we want. So we do. When we're all full Manic tells us where Duncan and Courtney might be. We jump up at those words.

"But first wait here, I'll be right back." He leaves and we wait. But then a thought crossed my mind. Can we really trust Manic?

**Sorry its super short but a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter. I swear the next chapter will be at least 3 pages long, maybe more. Again, I'm sorry. I'd say "Review" but I think a lot of people are mad at me for such a short chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

_**Trent's POV**_

Manic seems like a good guy but then again Manic is just one letter away from Maniac.

"Do you guys really think we can trust Manic?" I ask the others. They glance at each other.

"We have to. It's the only way out of here, right?" Owen says. Owen's words make sense. We have to trust him. Even if it kills us.

We sit waiting for Manic. The more I wait, the more I start to deny Manic's faith. I put the thought in the back of my head and drift off to something else. For some reason the thought that comes to me first is when I killed the tiger. I try to lean away from the thought but it pulls me in again. Why did it have to feel so good? I'm not a killer, am I? No! I had to do it for the sake of my life. Then the thought changes to a different one. I see me attacking an animal, this time a gazelle.

'_This could be you, freely killing to live. Feels good, huh?'_ My animal side thinks to me. I try to shake the thought away but it keeps coming back. I think for a second.

'_Fine,'_ I think to my animal side. _'Until Manic gets back, you can think about all the killing you want.'_ Then the pictures come rushing in a flood. I try to hang on to my humanity with all my willpower.

'_Just let go. Let me out to 'play'. You want me to, I can feel it.'_ I feel my animal side threatening to show it's self to everyone. More images of killing come rushing in. I can't win. My humanity is slowly slipping away. Then an image of my animal side comes in. This time he's attacking Gwen.

'_NO!'_ I snap at him. _'Don't you dare hurt her!'_ Ever so slowly my humanity comes back to my side. _'I will break you down if you ever dare think such an idea!'_ The tiger starts to back down but shows me one more image before going silent. It's us, and all the others, together. I see my human form standing next to a very proud looking tiger. I see everyone else's human form standing next to their animal side. Then a list of words comes to me. _Teamwork, strength, courage, pride…Together._

"We're back." I open my eyes, not even realizing I closed them. Manic stands by the door with all the others with him, except Duncan and Courtney. He comes in and sits at his table and starts taking apart Justin's collar. After a few minutes everyone has their collars off and are eating their first meal in days. "Now all we have to do is go find Duncan and Courtney. My guess is that they're in the science lab. You guys ready to go?" We nod our heads and stand up. We head out the door and down the hall. The alarms have stopped going off. Manic says all the guards are outside going around the perimeter. "We should have nothing but smooth sailing." We turn a corner and the sailing turns rough. We see two people there. But they looked like they had contact with the Were-flower too. One was a purple octopus with a long purple braid. The other was a bull with a red shirt and jeans.

"My name is Alejandro and this is Sierra," The bull said. "We're terribly sorry but we'll have to take you back to your cages."

**Finally! I updated! Review! Short I know but I had to stop there.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the reviews! I've gotten quite a few good reviews. Sadly this fanfiction is coming to a close. The finale is in seven chapters, give or take a few. I'm crying a little on the inside. Maybe I'll make a sequel but I have no idea how I'll do that. Truth be told, this isn't my favorite story but it's been a pleasure writing it. By the way, this whole 'Sierra and Alejandro' problem will resolve rather quickly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Noah's POV**

Whatever happened to smooth sailing? We were frozen in our places. We didn't know what to think, much less do.

"Didn't you hear us? We're taking you back to your cages." Sierra glared at us.

Chris staggers to the front of everyone. Apparently being made of just bones and cartilage really messes up your legs. "Why? What did we do to you?"

"Nothing," Alejandro responds. "It's just our job."

Alejandro grins. Then they charge at us. Alejandro's faster so he charges at us first. I don't know how to react. Let me just say it's not the most pleasant view to have some sort of Minotaur charge at you. Right before Alejandro reaches us a tiger lunges for him.

**Trent's POV**

"It's just our job." Alejandro grins.

'_Let me out and help! We can take them down.'_ My tiger practically yells at me.

'_No way! You'll go insane with killing!' _I yell back.

'_We'll! And you should make the choice soon because they're coming right at us!_' I realize Alejandro started charging at us. I can't let him out! He'll kill them! _'Please, just trust me!' _Alejandro is just seconds away from us. I sigh and nod my head. The tiger comes forward and changes my form. I still feel all the shifting and changing. Except this time, it's almost a pleasant feeling. The fur starts sprouting out of my body and my bones start shifting. My spine lengthens. The shifting takes only a second for it to complete.

I lunge for Alejandro. I tackle him against the floor only to have him throw me off. I get back on my feet, er…paws and give the fiercest growl I can manage. I can see that Alejandro doesn't really want to fight me but he charges at me again anyway. I dodge away from him and jump on his back. I dig my claws into his shoulder and bite the back of his throat. Before I can do any serious damage I feel a tentacle grab me and pry me off Alejandro. I turn my head and see Sierra there. She grabs my arms and legs and holds me down.

'_What are you doing? Get up!'_ The tiger yells again.

'_I can't! I'm stuck!' _Out of the corner of my eye I see a blur of black feathers and I feel Sierra's weight disappear. I get back up and see Noah clawing and pecking at Sierra.

'_Thank him later! Go after Alejandro!' _ I once again attack Alejandro. He pins me on the ground again and I use my hind legs to claw at his stomach. He howls in pain and backs up away from me. I go for his throat and sink my teeth into it. The second I bite down he slams his fist on my head. I close my eyes and black out for a second. Then I hear Alejandro and Sierra scream. I open my eyes and see Chef, Eva, and Geoff ganging up on Sierra and Alejandro. In just a few seconds they had the bull and octopus pinned on the ground.

"Just please let us through. We have to help our friends." Geoff tells them.

"Never!" Sierra screams at him. I sigh.

**Noah's POV**

"How much are you getting paid?" I ask. "Whatever it is we'll double it." Before Chris can respond I elbow him in the ribs and shoot him a glance.

"Well…uh… nothing. We're kind of…forced to do this."

The hall is silent for a minute. Then Chris says, "How would you like to be on a reality TV show, become famous, and have a chance at winning one hundred thousand dollars?" Sierra and Alejandro glance at each other.

"Fine will do it, but only when the show is at it's peak of popularity." We nod our heads.

"But first you have to help us find our friends and get out of here." I point down the hall. They nod their heads and we let them up. We change back to our human forms and we once again head off down the hall. Manic says that Duncan and Courtney are probably in the main lab. We run even faster when he tells us what his dad probably did to them.

While we're running my animal side starts talking to me. _'Flying would be much faster then running. Why not let me out and spread my wings?'_

'_No. I'm not ever going to let you out again.'_

'_Eventually you will.'_ Before I can ask he says, _'That pill the Dr. was giving us was made to make me stronger and you weaker.'_

'_What?'_ I scream in my head.

'_To tell you the truth, I'd rather have us be equal.'_

'_Really, but why?'_

'_Don't be mad when I say this but I've kind of been looking through your memories. I saw a lot of stuff I didn't understand. Like, what's a poem? And who was Edgar Poe? He wrote a poem called "The Raven" right?'_

'_So…you like to learn?'_

'_Yes. I love knowledge. But because I'm an animal I don't know a lot of things. Knowledge is infinite, there's a new thing to learn everyday. Will you teach me when we get out of here?'_

'_Yeah…that'd be really cool.'_ He doesn't talk to me the rest of the way.

We finally get to the room and nearly scream at the sight. Duncan and Courtney are in these test tubes with green liquid around them and tubes going in their body. They're in the fetal position with their eyes just barely open.

"Manic, we have to get them out of there fast!" Owen yells. Manic runs over to a machine and starts pressing a bunch of buttons.

"Okay, this button should open the pods." He tells us.

"Hurry before someone, like your dad, comes and stops us!" I tell him.

"Stop right there son. I need those beasts for my next experiment." Speak of the devil.

**I try. For those who are wondering, Duncan and Courtney look very similar to what Mewtwo looked like in the pod in the Pokémon movie. Review what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Cody's POV**

I notice some sort of gun in his arms. It looked like it was a Gatling gun. Then I took notice of what he was using as ammo.

"Like it? The darts I use for ammo are full of a special mixture of the pollen from the Were-flower. Specially made to insert it quickly into the blood stream and have to victim turn into a beast much quicker. I was planning on using it for the army I'm going to create."

"_Army?"_ I question.

"You see I had this planned out for many years," He starts walking over to Manic. Manic steps back, afraid of what he'll dad will do. But Whitewood didn't even acknowledge him. Instead he pushes the button that sets Duncan and Courtney free. I hear steam be released and turn back to see the tubes being emptied of the greenish liquid. The cords going into their bodies suddenly release from their skin. I notice Duncan flinch. Then I see Courtney open her eyes. I suddenly notice the lack of collars around there throats. Once all the liquid is gone they change back to their human forms and start gasping for air. The pods open and they stumble out. Bridgette and Geoff rush over to help them.

Whitewood continues talking, "What if we had an army of human weapons? And then I thought 'But with all that power, they probably won't listen to their commanding officers.' And then I found out about the were-flower. I studied it for years, hoping it would be my answer. During my studies I found out that an overdose of the pollen makes the person obey almost anyone. And it makes the effects _permanent_. That was my answer. I've been working on this," He lightly shakes the gun. "For twenty five years. Who knows? Maybe someday every household will have a monster to be their slave."

I growl at the thought. Slaves? Another reason I think he's insane. "We never did anything to you. Why do you need us?" Owen asks him.

"Because you were one of the first people to find the flower in the first place. Now are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" He pats the gun.

I want to respond. To fight back or say something, but something in my gut told I don't stand a chance.

"Actually," I glance up at him. "Having an unstoppable army of one would be much better." He starts pulling darts of his pocket and puts them in the gun. Noah walks forward a bit. I can tell he wants to fight back or to stop him. I grab his arm and shake my head no.

"If he uses it all on me, you guys have a better chance of surviving." I whisper. He sadly nods his head and gets out of the line of fire. Everyone does, except Manic. I nod my head to him and he walks away a few feet.

Whitewood aims the gun at me. "Have fun being an obedient dog." He laughs. He fires and all the bullets coming rushing toward me. I close my eyes and wait for them. But I didn't feel a thing. No pain or anything. I open one eye and see the reason why.

Manic jumped into the line of fire and got hit with every dart that was fired.

**Manic's POV**

I couldn't let Cody become a brainwashed monster. I heard what my dad said. Getting hit with even one dart could make the effect permanent. Those words should've stopped me. But I still charged forward. The consequences mean nothing to me now.

I manage to get every dart to hit me. How I did it, I don't know. All I know is that I felt a dozen sharp pains all over my body. I crash my side and whimper from a dart that went deeper into my skin. I look up at my father and grin. He lost this fight, even at the cost of his own son.

He doesn't move when I shoot him that grin. He doesn't say anything either. He stares at me with these wide open eyes. I glance at the others. They're frozen in place just like my father. I expected someone to step forward to help me but something else happens to me.

Pain explodes all over my body. I want to scream but my voice is gone. I quickly rip the darts out of my skin in hopes of stopping the pain, but it didn't seem to help. This time I do scream as the pain levels escalate. Then I here a sharp crack noise.

I look at my arm. I'm trembling but I force my arm to stay still. Then my arm bends at the most awkward of angles. I scream again. The bones in my arms are growing! They start to lengthen while at the same time the skin is slowly changing color.

I scream once again as my knees start bending backwards, trying to shift into a shape similar to a dog's.

I arch my back. I feel my spine lengthening to grow a tail and my neck stretching to an unimaginable length. Though I can't see it, I feel spikes forming out if my back. My face stretches and my skull shifts into a new shape. This time when I scream, a roar of pain comes out. My skin slowly changes color during the whole process into the most beautiful of blues, golds, and whites.

Then the pain just stops. It doesn't fade away it just stops out of nowhere. I look around the room, realizing I'm on the floor. I blink. My vision is sharper then before. I try to get up, but I only make it as far as my right arm and leg can. I collapse on the floor again.

"_No use getting up,"_ A calm voice says to me. _"You're too weak now. Rest and we'll try to get up later."_ I listen to the voice and just focus on my breathing while slowly going into consciousness.

**Bridgette's POV**

I'm too shocked for words. I'm not sure I'm even breathing now. I want to run forward and help Manic.

But the worst part was that I made no move to help him. And I hated myself for it. He practically saved our lies, I should be grateful! But I'm not. I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't know what will happen next.

No one moves to help him. Not even his father. I look down at Manic.

Seeing him on the floor in pain and probably unconscious. He needs our help. I swallow my fear and take and unsure step forward. My dolphin side is screaming at me to stay back incase he was dangerous but I ignore her. I take another step forward and then another. Soon enough I'm kneeling by Manic's side.

Everyone comes forward except his father. Now that I'm right in front of him I finally have a good look at him.

He had a long tail and neck both of them pure white except. His legs were also white with feet that slightly remind me of a dragon. He had a blue stripe down his back, going down his neck to the tip of his tail. I thin line of gold separates the blue from the white. His front legs looked to have some sort of armor over them. I notice that the armor was blue while the underside was white. He had two blue ovals on his body, one on his chest and one on his head. The three spikes coming out of his back were the ones that really caught my attention.

Were they there just for show or were they used to defend him from attackers? It was hard to tell what he was exactly. He looked nothing like I've ever seen. I place my hand on his side and sigh when I feel that he's still breathing.

"What have you done to my son?" Whitewood has finally moved. He rushes over to Manic's side and sits near to his head. "Manic! Speak to me!" He yells.

Manic opens his eyes and scans the faces surrounding him. I notice his eyes are gold too. Whitewood starts crying and saying, "Son, my son!" He hugs around his neck and continues crying.

It's a little weird having Whitewood show emotion besides anger. It's awkward to be here with him when he's crying over his son. I shift in discomfort.

"Don't worry Manic. I'll find a cure, I'll run some test and you'll be human in no time!" He cries again.

Manic's only response is a shake of his head. He opens his mouth to say something but the only sound is a rather pitiful cry. The overdose of the were-flower must have made him loose his ability to speak. Manic shakes his head again. He attempts to get up again and is able to this time.

"What did you do to him? I swear I'll do whatever I can to make you pay!" We flinch at these words. Manic pushes him back with his head and shakes his head no. "What? You don't want to…you don't want revenge?" Manic shakes his head. He looks at us and walks forward. He nudges my shoulder and turns me around. Then he starts pushing toward the door.

"What? Leave? We can't! What about you? Where will you go?" I ask in a hurry. He gives us a soft smile and nudges me again. I frown at him along with everyone else.

After all we've been through? He helped us escape; he was the only one nice to us! He looks at the exit then back at us. We nod our heads.

Before we go all the girls hug and all the guys give him a soft punch. "Good luck, Manic. Maybe we'll see you again." I whisper. He nods his head.

Then we go out the door, down the hall, and into the fresh air.

**I need your opinion: End the story next chapter or write about their journey home? (Two chapters or so long.) Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am amazed at how many reviews I've received in such little time! But before we continue the story, I'd like to give my first shout out.**

**Northgalus2002: Thank you! I love it when I get reviews like yours! Not just a review saying, "OMG!1!1 I love this story! Update soon!1". Your opinion rocks! Getting meaningful reviews like yours are a real inspiration! Again, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Courtney's POV**

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" I scream.

We are currently miles away from Professor Whitewood's laboratory. Turned out we were just three cities away from the camp. We unfortunately can't get any help. For one we have no money and two we lack cell phones. So we're stuck with walking.

"What do you mean Princess?" Duncan glances at me.

"What do you mean what do I mean? What about the show? Our parents? Us?" By this point everyone's looking at me. Most of the looks being blank questioning stares. I slap my forehead. "Aren't the producers wondering what happened to us? Won't our parents be freaked out that we're now half animal? We can't hide this forever." I sigh.

"Don't worry Courtney," Chris assures me. "We've only been like this for a few weeks. Besides we're a few episodes ahead then we should be. As for your parents, you're not telling them. It's better that way."

I cross my arms and give him an 'I don't completely trust you stare'. Chris ignores my look and we continue walking in dead silence.

"_What's so good about being human?"_ There's that voice again. _"When you're as fast as me that's all that matters." _I ignore the voice and focus on getting back to camp along with the rest of the cast. The same voice continues talking until she realizes I'm no longer listening and goes away. I continue to focus on our journey until I hear a distant sound.

"Is that what I think it is?" Noah asks us. We stop in our tracks and listen. A long low whistle sound goes around the air. It sounded like… a train. It goes off again and I run off into the direction of it.

"Come on!" I shout out to the cast. I run off past a tree line. I jump and duck through a series of branches. I make it to the edge of a cliff. I look of into the distance and see smoke coming out from behind a hill. "Guys hurry come quickly!" The others show up in just a few moments and see what I'm so excited about. The train comes around a bend and comes into plain view. It was a cargo train and heading south the direction we're going, our ride home. I look down looking for a way to get to it but any way I looked was just to time consuming. We had to get to that train and fast.

"_Let me handle this"_ The voice tells me. I feel a sharp but dull pain shoot up my spine. The same pain I felt during my first change. But this time the change is quick and almost numbing. The pain stops and I take one glance at my hand and realize I've changed into my rabbit form. Before I can completely register how it happened I jumped off the cliff. Or… my rabbit jumped off the cliff. I see the ground coming up fast and try my best to look away but I somehow ended up on my feet. No broken bones or anything like that. I was perfectly fine. _"Told you I could handle it."_ I ignore her once again and shout for the others to follow. Most of the cast change to their animal forms too and jump while the rest hitch rides on the ones who can survive the fall.

The train shows up and seems to be going much faster then I though it would. "Come on let's hurry and try to jump on!" I stay in my rabbit form and run up to an open box cart. I jump on and somehow managed not to slip off. I look back and grab the hands of those who can't jump on. While the others get on Duncan helps me grab Chris and Chef. Once everyone's on we collapse on the ground panting. We were going home.

**Sorry for the delay. The really long delay.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story… was pure chaos writing it! I couldn't stand it by the 7th chapter. You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to kill of the cast. It was that bad. It's not that I hated the idea of it or anything but after writing it for so long I got bored of it. I actually don't watch the episodes anymore ever since they created the 4th season. However I will finish writing the werewolf one but that's it. I'm also thinking of putting up my Pokemon/TDI fanfiction for adoption. Alright let me finish this last chapter and then I'll start working on the others. However My TDI Warriors story will be worked on the most though.**

**Trent's POV**

We made it back to the island with barely any damage done to us. Turns out the producers never noticed we were gone. Most of us would've complained of knowing how much the producers cared for us but we were all so tired we brushed it off. The second we got back to the island we instantly went to our beds and slept like we haven't slept in years. When we woke up we continued with our lives like nothing happened.

Except we couldn't forget what happened to us. How we're now considered mutants in our own eyes. How Manic risked his life for ours. How we were kidnapped and forced to do impossible things. How we escaped and made it back home. We try to ignore our animal sides the rest of the time on the island but they keep reminding us of what happened over those few weeks.

"_Admit it. You like being the tiger."_ That voice would tell me every other day of the week and try to have me change back into the tiger but I've been resisting him for a while. _"You loved being the tiger. Don't you remember the power coursing through our veins?" _I ignore him and go off for a walk in the woods. _"Don't tell me it didn't feel good."_

"Can you just get off my back already?" I yell out loud to him. My voice echoes through the forest and I'm glad nobody's around. "I will never turn into you again!"

"_Just answer this question: How did it feel to be the tiger?"_ I'm about to yell at him again but I stop myself. _"Just this one question."_ He reiterates.

"It felt… well… good. As much as I don't want to admit it… it did feel good." I sigh. There, he got his answer.

"_Then be the tiger just for one more moment, please?" _I hear the sadness in his voice. Then I realize it. The tiger is the only time he gets to come out and feel alive. I've been keeping him inside of me with out his freedom. Much like Whitewood did to us. I sigh and encourage the tiger to come forward. To take control just for a moment more.

The tiger jumps towards me and I feel the change start. It wasn't like before though, it was dull and mind numbing. The change is quick and over in less then a minute. I look down at my… uh… paws and flex and move them. They may be legal weapons but this was the first time I actually get to see how bright my fur really looks. I look up the path. It's long and seems to go off into the woods. I get on all fours, into a running stance. Then I take off like a bullet. My mind was gone, replaced by the tiger inside me. I must admit though, its fun getting to stretch my legs.

I run down the path, down the beach, and to the cabins. I stop in front of the steps, seeing the rest of the cast sitting out in front.

"Trent what are you doing? Why did you turn into your animal?" Tyler asks me. I shrug.

"I wanted to go for a run. Anyone care to join me?" Everyone glares at me, then they start to yell all at once.

"And be that beast again? Never!"

"Why would we want to?"

"Are you insane!"

I sigh. "Just hear me out. I can tell all of you are locking your animals away."

Courtney sneers at me. "Isn't that the point? To try and be normal?"

"But we're keeping them caged away!" I sigh again and whisper, "Just like Whitewood did to us."

The cast is taken back at what I say, shock written clearly on their faces. It was at that moment that I caught them. Their animals wanted to be free too.

"It's okay to admit it. I said it out loud not to long ago and I'll say it again. I love being the tiger, maybe because of the power of being it or maybe because I don't want to be like Whitewood. I don't know. So I'll ask one more time: Anyone care to join me?"

Gwen stands up and slowly walks down the steps while at the same time changing to her animal form. "I'd be happy to." She smiles at me.

Bridgette and Leshawna get up as well. Leshawna changes to her animal too. And Bridgette says aloud that she'll meet us by the beach. More and more campers start to get up and change to their animal forms until Heather is the last one not standing with us.

"Fine I'll join in your stupid run." I smirk at the fact that she's trying to hide her excitement.

"Follow me." I tell them. I take off down the beach and start running along the shore. They quickly catch up to me. Some of them like Eva and Duncan run ahead.

We ran most of the afternoon, occasionally stopping to rest in the shade or sun. By the end of the day we were no longer enemies with our animals but friends. After the sun sets we start a fire and talk about everyday things. What our life was like before the island, school, and old friends. We were having a great time, laughing and smiling. My thoughts eventually drift to Manic. I wonder how he's doing or if he left his father to pursue a greater calling. _"Where ever he may be, he'll be fine."_ I thank my tiger for words of encouragement and turn my attention back to the fire and stories. What a great summer.

**Not the best of endings but hey at least I finished it. Thanks for all those great reviews you guys have given me! Have a good life!**


End file.
